


Sometime Around Midnight

by Clever_Raptor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Gen, He's really not ok guys, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: Heavily based around the song by The Airbourne Toxic Event's "Sometime around Midnight". Lucifer has some thoughts regarding Chloe's new relationship with Pierce. Set in the later half of season 3. Mild spoilers in terms of characters/events.





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom. I highly recommend listening to this song either before or after. I wanted to have a heavy angst piece before tomorrow's episode. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY ENDING STORY. ANGST ANGST ANGST you've been warned. Reviews are loved, squealed over and appreciated.

It was a hopping Friday night at Lux. Lucifer stood next on the balcony to survey the lay of the land, so to speak. He sipped at his glass of whiskey as he watched his patron worshipers bump and grind to the heavy pulsing music forgetting their cares for a while.

It was one of the rare nights that there was a live performance but he was doing the band a favor to get their name out and give them exposure (after he had them play for him privately to make sure they were actually good, of course) by playing in his exclusive nightclub. One of the band members even had a electronic piano (they asked to use his, but nobody touched the grand piano except for him...and her).

Then he feels the atmosphere grow heavy and charged. He looks up and there standing like a beacon in a white dress is her. Chloe. His heart simultaneously grows in love and sadness tinged with bitterness at who she's standing next to. It's been two weeks. There hasn't been any fresh cases so he hasn't been called in a while to help the good detective. He's not needed anymore and feels a fresh stab of _guiltbitternesssadness_ in his heart. She has someone new. Cain. But she didn't have a choice with him. That's what he keeps on telling himself. It wasn't real.

Lucifer looked at his drink. The mood ruined for him now. He can't bring himself to ignore how much of a good time she seems like she's having. Dancing, singing the melody of the song; talking excitedly with Cain. Her putting her arm around his neck. Heart plummeting to his feet, when he glanced up through his lashes and made eye contact with her. Dammit! He hid up in the shadows to not let anyone know of his troubles. And of course; she finds him. Her eyes zeroed in on him and she brought Cain's neck down so she could talk into his ear. Gesturing to him, she gives him the five minute sign and he nods OK before turning around.

He feels like he can't breathe. His heart was still in his feet but now it feels like his chest is being squeezed in a vice. Vision blurring, he makes to run back into the elevator. He can't handle this. A hand touches his arm. Looking down, he can recognize her hand anywhere. Small and calloused from holding her service weapon. He hears her voice over the music asking how he is. She hasn't seen you for a while.

He can smell her, and his mind gets taken back to the beach. Back to their kiss and how she felt in his arms. Slowly the memory fades out only for others to spin faster and faster like a kids toy in his mind. Holding hands, their hugs, her smiles; her eyes filling with tears.

But he does nothing except nod his head. It's not lying if its not said aloud his mind argues. He stands there and watches her walk away from his presence in more ways than one. One of his waitresses walks up to him and asks if he's feeling OK. According to her, he looks really pale. He just nods his head affirmative and she gives him a look, but doesn't argue and goes back into the main level.

The blackness was creeping into his vision. Turning on wobbly legs, he makes it into the elevator and steps into his penthouse. Maze left him, Amenediel wanted nothing to do with him, and Mum was in her own plane of existence. He was done. Just done. Maybe he should go back to hell. That's all he was good for. Maybe he'd finally hear from Dad. He didn't have the energy to take off his clothes but he forced himself to put forth the effort.

For once in his millenia of existence, he was uncomfortable being naked in bed. So he slipped on a rare pair of lounge pants and crawled into his bed. Curling into a ball with the covers over him, Lucifer sighed. Tears finally flowing down his cheeks, he gave into his despair. The only one who could provide comfort to him didn't want to be his partner anymore; so here he would stay. Alone and unwanted, broken and lonely. A shadow of what he was when he first came here. He just wanted to go home but he didn't have one anymore. Never again.

_"You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_And you know that she'll break you in two"_


End file.
